


Someday Soon

by DontForgetAParachute



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Frottage, blowjob, but the reader is not quite of age, detailed description of what the sex would be like, mentions of Stevie, read the notes if this is a problem for you, there is no straight-out sex in this, though he doesn't make an appearance, thus the "mature" rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetAParachute/pseuds/DontForgetAParachute
Summary: Reader is in a polyamorous relationship with Bucky and Steve. Being a few weeks shy of her eighteenth birthday, they haven’t told anyone yet for fear of possible legal consequences and undoubtable public outcry. They’ve agreed to no sex with Reader while she’s still underage, but that doesn’t mean that they haven’t gotten up to a few things before.
While Steve is away on a mission, cuddles between Reader and Bucky grow heated, and Bucky describes (in detail) just what exactly it is he plans to do the night of her eighteenth birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is almost eighteen, but not there YET. She, Steve, and Bucky are in a mature, level-headed polyamorous relationship. While there is no explicit sex in this fic, there is sexual activity between Bucky and Reader (Reader "rides" him over his clothes, Reader gives him a blowjob). Reader is touched in arguably minimally sexual ways herself, i.e. on ONE nipple, though some may see her actions of "riding" him over his clothes to be sexual touching by Bucky. While the "riding" within itself is what I consider a sexual act despite there being no skin-to-skin contact, Bucky HIMSELF never explicitly touches Reader in a sexual way other than the nipple. 
> 
> All actions within this fic are consensual, and no one is violated or harmed by another.
> 
> I will gladly welcome comments suggesting edits to my explanation or to the story itself. As always, though, I have final say, and if you don't agree with what I've posted, do not read it. This is fanFICTION for a reason. It is not my intention to offend anyone.
> 
> UPDATE: if there are any questions, i have put a comment at the bottom of this fic in response to a question of the age of consent. doesn't make it any more legal (if anything it makes the relationship even "more illegal") but it may help clear things up

You slid into bed next to Bucky, snuggling up to his chest like you often do when Steve is away on a mission and the two of you are missing him. Bucky welcomes you easily, pulling the covers up to your waist and resting a hand on your shoulder. He soothingly begins to run his hand down your side in long strokes from shoulder to hip, metal sliding easily over the smooth fabric of your nightgown.

“Silk?” he questions softly, a surprised yet pleased lilt to his voice. “That’s new.”

_Brand new, actually,_ you thought to yourself with a smile. You had gone out shopping that day and bought it on impulse for some strange reason. Maybe because the steel-grey color reminded you of Bucky’s eyes.

Maybe because it was on sale.

No, if he asked, you would give him the first answer. That was more romantic.

His hand continued its easy path down the side of your body in a gentle and innocent way, and you waited for him to notice. You forced yourself to keep your breathing steady and curb your excitement when his hand came to an abrupt halt at the top of your hip. Good. He had noticed.

“Doll, are you…?” Metal fingers glided over your hip and gently brushed your backside as they searched for the bump in the fabric that would signify the presence of your panties. You could practically hear the frown of confusion on Bucky’s face behind you and fought the urge to laugh. “Are you wearing any underwear?”

You twisted to your other side so that you were now nose to nose with your boyfriend (well, _one_ of your boyfriends). “Nope,” you said brightly, full of innocent happiness that was nowhere near to being innocent.

His brow furrowed as he studied your face and the serene smile you wore, hands forming a pillow beneath your head. You looked so young in this moment, and for an instant he worried that he and Steve had corrupted you too soon. That worry was cast aside when you pressed forward, body flush with his from chest to knee. You knew what you were doing and how far you were willing to go before stopping. You had your limits, and the three of you had discussed them multiple times before. He knew you wouldn’t do anything you would later regret, nor would you allow him to do anything that you didn’t want to do if he crossed a line you had yet to feel comfortable with.

“None at all?” he questioned for confirmation.

Just to be sure. One-hundred percent certain.

Leaning in closer to him, you rested one hand on his chest and let your breath tickle his ear as you clearly enunciated, “None.”

His eyes widened. “Shit, baby doll. I…shit.” He was at a true loss for words, the idea of your body being completely naked beneath your silk sleepwear making _his_ run suddenly very hot.

“Hmm, that mouth of yours,” you chastised teasingly, running a thumb over his lower lip.

His tongue circled around the digit, drawing it into his mouth before releasing it to prompt, “What about it?”

“Dirty, just dirty. I think we need to occupy it doing something else to keep you from tainting my pure, clean heart.” He snorted. You weren’t as “pure” or “clean” as you had once been, and he was largely to blame for that he admitted to himself.

“Oh yeah? What were you thinking?”

“Well, I’ve got a few ideas…”

He rolled over you as you spoke, running a hand lightly down the side of your neck. “And what… _exactly_ …were those ideas of yours, doll face?” he questioned, nosing against your jaw.

You fixed a smug smirk to your lips. “Why don’t you take a guess, _Sargent_?”

The reaction you got out of him was exactly as you had hoped, his eyes opening wider and lips parting as he looked at you in wonder. You’d have to file that information away for another day. You could make good use out of it.

He cleared his throat, blinking twice before focusing back on your body beneath his. “Well…” he started, propping himself up on his hands and pushing back to his knees to readjust above you. “Does it maybe…” His hand skimmed over your stomach, callouses catching at the silk and causing it to bunch and roll beneath his palm as he leaned forward once again. “…involve something…like this?”

Your mouth dropped open, first in surprise, then in pleasure, as you felt a hot breath ghosting over the exposed skin between your breasts. He dropped tiny, slow kisses to that same area, working his way closer to the hollow of your throat before veering off to kiss a light trail above one breast, soon returning back to the center to give the other side the same treatment. His mouth then allowed a warm stream of air over the silk of your gown as his body stilled, face positioned directly over the peak of your right breast. His eyes looked to yours, and you looked back with intensity, almost egging him on with your gaze. He kept his eyes locked with yours as he slowly, so slowly, lowered his face closer to your breast, mouth finally landing wetly over the nipple.

Releasing a breath you hadn’t realized was locked in your chest, your head tilted back as your eyes closed. Cradling the back of his head, you held him close to your chest. You were able to guide his movements without being restrictive, hinting at what you wanted from him with where you led his tongue and teeth to. He was quick to catch on to what you liked and didn’t like, what made you breathless and what made you hiss in satisfaction.

The front of your nightgown had a sloppy wet patch over one breast, and Bucky was determined to create another to match. As he shifted to continue his previous procedures onto your left breast, you tugged gently at his hair and caught his attention. “Pretty decent, I must say,” you commented with a teasingly shy look on your face. His head rose a few inches from your chest to get a better look at you.

The sweet smile you wore contrasted with the sultry manner your body had adopted as it pressed into Bucky’s, fingers roving down his bare chest and sides as you explored muscle you had only touched on a few occasions and dancing along the base of his neck, wandering up to his jaw as you brought him in for another kiss. Tongues swept together, his reacting to yours as he was content to have you to set the pace. Sucking his bottom lip as you drew back, you ended the kiss with a small smile.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” he accused with a kiss to your cheek, under your jaw, your neck.

“Mmm. Maybe,” you conceded, not fully admitting to anything just yet. Your eyes were closed as he ran tiny kisses from one side of your neck to the other, hands returning to the back of his head to guide his movements. You moved one leg until your foot was planted on the bed, thigh bracketing his hip on one side. The shift decreased the already minimal amount of space between your two bodies and Bucky gave a sharp inhale.

“Killin’ me darlin’. You’ll be th’ death of me. What am I gonna do with ya, eh?”

 “Spank me,” you replied immediately and devilishly, not even a hint of hesitation or waver in your voice.

Bucky seemed to freeze above you; you were never this raunchy or daring with either of them, and it was uncharacteristic of you to act this demanding or _com_ manding in these moments. You were normally shy and sweet, content to let them take the lead and show you different things as you had a very limited experience with…certain actions. He looked down at you with a new sort of awe written on his face, before it was replaced with a lust-filled grin that made your stomach flip.

“Look at you, baby doll,” he said with a low laugh, clearly surprised with the amount of initiative you were taking in this moment. Surprised, but pleasantly so. “We’re turnin’ ya into a regular little sex kitten now, aren’t we doll?”

You kissed from his collarbone up to right below his ear, murmuring “I guess I should probably start practicing my purring, then,” and he shivered above you. Pulling back just enough to look you in the eyes, Bucky raised his eyebrow, a small smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

“What are you up to, huh? I’m startin’ to think that—”

He was cut off as you pushed one of his shoulders to roll him over so that you now sat straddling his hips. He looked up at you with a hesitant grin, excited while still being concerned that this was entirely you and what you wanted and not something you felt like you ought to do.

You eased his concern by leaning down for a teasing peck on his lips, swiftly sitting back onto his lap again. His erection had become very prominent in the last few minutes and it now poked at you from below. His flannel pajama pants remained as a barrier between the two of you but provided the perfect raw friction to get you both off.

Leaning forward to pull as much silk from the back to the front of your nightgown, you ensured that there was enough material to cover you completely from his gaze while you moved. The three of you had agreed that for now, it would probably be best for you not to expose yourself completely to either of them—though that didn’t stop you from teasing them with it on occasion.

Satisfied you wouldn’t be flashing Bucky even as you sat atop him, prepared to make him come, you began moving your hips slowly back and forth, dragging yourself over the length you felt below you. His breath hitched and his head fell back from where he had been craning to watch to instead land amongst the pillows. You rocked against him in a pattern of circles, figure-eights, and sharp “thrusts” of pressing yourself against him from his base to his tip as his erection lay flat against his stomach. Every now and then you would switch from your slower gyrations to faster little rolls that had him gasping your name as he crept closer and closer to the edge.

It was feeling good for you too, the rough material of his pants providing a good surface to provoke those jolts through your belly and up your spine. This was the closest you had gotten to actually having SEX sex with either of the guys, though it was still kind of a long way to losing your virginity. The sensations—along with all the sinful noises Buck was making below you—had you so distracted that it took you some time to realize Bucky’s hands had begun creeping up your thighs. They had started out at a decent place, sure, but were now slowly and unconsciously inching their way closer to where you simultaneously did and didn’t want to be touched. His fingers were brushing under the hem of your nightgown, skimming ceaselessly forward to their unrealized target. Without pausing in your actions, you gently took his wrists in hand and coaxed them instead towards the bed. His eyes shot open and searched yours with rising panic, panic that he had crossed a line, panic that he had hurt you, panic that—

“Hey, don’t,” you told him soothingly, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. He had frozen beneath you, though you continued to rub slow (albeit softer) circles over him. “Don’t worry. It’s okay,” you reassured.

“But—”

“Bucky.” That one word, his name, spoken by you in a firm tone, was enough to shut him up. “I trust you.”

You could see that he was still uncomfortable with the thought that he had done something that you had actually had to stop him from completing. Suppressing a sigh you gave a reassuring smile, thinking _Better that he’s over-concerned than under._ “Do you want me to stop?” you questioned quietly. It wasn’t quite pain in his eyes—more like guilt. “It’s not gonna be like this for much longer, Buck. Only a few more weeks. I trust you.”

You were able to recognize that this went deeper than crossing a boundary in bed, this fear of hurting you. It went all the way down to his constant nightmare of the Winter Soldier resurfacing and targeting either you or Steve in any way. Seeing him continue to struggle even after all the progress he had made broke your heart a little every time. Now, though, it only made you more determined to finish what you had started.

While having been given the option to have you stop and also having the ability to physically deter you from continuing, Bucky was still hesitating to say no. Your hips had slowed to only minute rolls against his, both of your orgasms creeping away with this not-quite halting of proceedings. Bucky tilted his head back from where it had jumped off the pillows in his worry. He let out a big breath, your body rising and falling atop his with the force of that one exhale. Tilting his head back to look at you, Bucky ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Doll,” he said seriously, deeply, stare boring into yours. You waited patiently—lovingly, through the ensuing pause. “Are you sure?”

As an answer, you leaned forward just enough to brush your lips across his, then against his cheek and chin. Pulling back, you took his hand in yours. “I’m sure.”

After a moment of analyzing you and looking for any sign of hesitancy or fear, Bucky nodded once before finally ( _finally_ ) relaxing back into the bed. “Okay.” Pause. “But let me know if I hurt you.”

In another situation, you would have probably given him a sarcastic look and popped out your hip, indicating that you didn’t need the reminder and that, really, _he wouldn’t hurt you_ _anyways_. But in this moment he needed that assurance that you _would_ stop him if anything else happened. Raising his hand to your mouth, you brushed your lips gently across his knuckles.

“I promise.”

Picking up at a slower pace than what you had left off at, you quickly regained your seat— _ha_ —and soon fell back into a rhythm that had him practically writhing atop the sheets.

When he was right on the edge, you pushed down roughly onto his clothed cock. The defined feeling of your center right against him, even through the cloth, was what finally did him in. As he slowly came back to earth you continued minute movements on his lower stomach, knowing he would be sensitive right now to too much stimulation directly to his sex. It took him a minute to catch on to what you were doing, eyes widening in shock as he registered the feel of your wet, bare, _burning_ core rubbing sensuously across the hard ridges of his abs and letting out a long and low “fuuuuuuck” in the process.

“Hm, there goes that mouth again,” you commented in a teasing tone. The hand that had fallen across his face lifted up just enough to allow him to look you in the eye.

“Can you really blame me?” he asked incredulously, and you laughed, the action causing you to rock against his stomach all the faster. He groaned and roughly rubbed both hands over his face. “Baby doll, are ya tryin’ t’ kill me? What would Stevie think, huh? Seeing his dear little sweetheart actin’ so _wild_ , ‘specially when he’s missin’ out on all the fun?”

An image of Steve’s blushing face came to mind and you almost forgot what you were doing. Steve _would_ be pretty thrown-off by your little show, not used to seeing his _sweetheart_ (as he liked to call you, just as Bucky liked to call you _baby doll_ and _doll_ ) act so raunchy. You could give him his own personal little treatment when he got back…maybe make it a little tamer, though.

Focusing on the man that was with you in the here and now, you leaned down to give him a kiss that could only be described as _filthy_ , your entire fronts pressed together as your hands ran along his biceps. You slowly shifted above him until you were able to pepper kisses along his neck and down to his chest, taking your time to nip and lick at each dip and ridge of bone or muscle he had.

“Bucky,” you breathed out, planting a kiss directly over his heart. He opened his eyes to meet yours, unspoken question resting on his tongue. “I want you” (kiss on the left pec, kiss on the right) “to describe to me” (your tongue laved the underside of the muscle of his right pectoral) “what, _exactly_ ,” (your fingernails scraped lightly across his abdomen) “you plan to do” (a roll of your hips against his) “the night of my eighteenth birthday” (nip of his earlobe).

There was a stirring beneath your hips as Bucky’s super soldier serum kicked in and allowed for his refractory period to decrease to minutes, sometimes seconds. You smiled to yourself at the feel of it. Good. There were still a few things you wanted to do before you were finished with him.

His hands came up to grasp lightly at your waist as you made your slow way down his torso. “Well, Stevie would be there, of course,” he started out.

You brought your head up for an instant (he almost whimpered at the loss of your tongue, but no, that wouldn’t be manly), looking him seriously in the eye and agreeing, “of course,” in a deadpan tone before you were back at his chest again, and he shook his head. The sass of you.

“Of course,” he parroted and you could practically _feel_ the roll of his eyes as you nipped at his collarbone. But he began again, detailing it all out. “The two of us would take it slow, pulling you apart in the sweetest way possible. We’d be gentle, wouldn’t wanna hurt you, doll.” You rubbed his hip in an almost appreciative manner, mouth too preoccupied with sucking at a nipple to respond verbally. “Take our time figuring out what you like and don’t like, finding the spots that make you shiver and the spots that make you sigh. Draw the prettiest little moans from that mouth of yours—” (at this you playfully bit his nipple, smiling around it) “—and getting you to say our names as you did so,” he spoke with difficulty. God, your tongue was talented.

“We’d search for the places that make you cry out until you’re _begging_ , but we’d just continue to find all the things we can do with our fingers that make you whine and let you plea for a little while.” At this point _you_ were the one to roll your eyes, moving further down his torso to plant open-mouthed kisses along the edge of his ribcage. The tip of one finger grazed against the previously neglected nipple, circling around it lightly. “May even spank you a few times, just to get you begging again.” There was an obvious smile in his voice that was replaced with an obscene moan as you palmed viciously at him once through his pants in retribution. He continued, a little more out of breath than he had been before.

“We—we’d play with your tits until you sounded like a grade-A porn star, get you to come from teasing your nipples alone.”

At this point you moved your mouth off of him for the first time in minutes, looking up at his face as you smirked. “You do realize that ‘m gonna hold you to that, right?” Then your mouth was on him again, tongue swirling outside his belly button before nuzzling your nose against his stomach to hide your grin.

“Oh, I’m countin’ on it, doll face. Now, are you gonna let me finish, or what?”

You pretended to ponder, slowly stroking up and down his hardening member, still hidden from sight by his pajamas. “That depends. You gonna be a good boy and _deserve_ to be allowed to finish?” You fixed him with an expectant look.

His jaw dropped almost audibly at this, but you only batted your eyelashes as your mouth returned to his abdomen, lips ghosting over the hard muscle and teeth occasionally dragging across taut skin.

“Not remotely what I meant, and _you know it_ ,” he accused.

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

“Fuckin’ hell, babe. Fuckin’ _hell_.”

“Now Barnes, we talked about this,” you teased and tried to get him back on task. “You were doin’ alright for a while there, occupying your mouth by tellin’ me all about my birthday present. If you’re good and stop swearing—” (a low curse from Bucky) “—I’ll let you finish. In more ways than one,” you smirked at the double meaning.

“You think you’re so smart, dontcha? Fine, fine, just. Go back to doing what you were doing.” You raised an unamused eyebrow at him in a _you really think you’re in a position to be calling the shots?_ way, but moved your mouth to land back on his skin.

“Okay, okay, um. Where was I? Right, talking ‘bout your tits. Bet they’re glorious, can’t wait to finally see ‘em. Stevie’s got a nice pair to him too, you know how much I love to tease him about it, but nothing can compare to actual _breasts_. And then, once we’re done exploring those, we’ll go down to your pretty—” (you swatted his hip with a sharp hand) “— _vagina_ , your pretty vagina, is what I was going to say.” You let out a huff against the skin directly above the top of his low-slung pants, not believing it for a second.

You looked up at him imploringly as you gently hooked your fingers over the waistband of his pants, tugging just the smallest bit to relay your point—not that he needed any help interpreting the seductive smolder you were giving him.

He looked down at you tenderly, despite his rapidly rising and falling chest and the flush to his face and neck.

“It’s whatever you’re comfortable with, doll,” he spoke quietly, leaving it completely up to you.

You lifted one side of your mouth in a small smile, pressing a slow kiss to each hipbone as you slowly began dragging the material down his thighs—God, his _thighs_. “You were saying?”

Your boyfriend groaned and ran a hand over his face. “Then—then I’d probably eat you out from beneath as Steve fu— _shoved_ , shoved his cock into your mouth. Have you sit on my face at the same time he used yours, messing up those pretty lips of yours from above as I did the same to your lips below.” A lecherous grin. “Open you up slowly, have you come on my tongue a few times, probably. You’ll be _soaked_ by the time we finally get around to—”

He gasped loudly as your tongue made its merry way around his groin, licking up his release from his earlier orgasm. You hid a slight grimace in the crook of his thigh; while not completely dry, it wasn’t exactly fresh, either. Still, you had committed to this, and if it was making Bucky react in this way, well…

You finished cleaning the release that had landed on the skin directly surrounding his cock while managing to avoid said body part. Your lips made their way down to his balls, laving them and rolling them around on your tongue as you let your lower teeth _just. barely._ graze against the sensitive skin.

Bucky didn’t start his narrative again until you had taken his now _painfully_ hard dick in your mouth, swishing your tongue lightly against the tip before taking in more. You had only sucked each of the guys once before, so you weren’t totally experienced—but you weren’t exactly a rookie, either.

“When you were finally…opened up all pretty and sweet for us, then we’d—we’d lay you down all gentle and spread, make the first time loving, special. Only one of us would fit ‘n ya at a time, you bein’ a virgin an’ all, so we’d prolly flip for it…” His words grew slurred as your hand squeezed gently around the base of him. “On—once whoever of us had made ya come and finished inside of ya, the other would do the same, not give you even a second to breathe between one orgasm and the next, have you hummin’—” A sharp inhale as you did just that, hum vibrating down around his length which began to feel like it was pulsing slightly in your mouth. He picked up right where he left off: “—and then _screamin’_ for us, ‘til the whole tower knew, ‘til _everyone_ knew, knew you were _our girl_.”

The way he said “our girl” would’ve had you smiling had you been able to. As it were, you could feel Bucky swelling on your tongue and his balls begin to tighten. You swallowed hard with him as far in your mouth as you could manage, the sensation brining him _right_ to the _edge_ of what would be a _phenomenal_ orgasm.

“I…I—I’m gonna come, doll. You’re gonna wanna move…”

You shook your head just the slightest bit “no”, your tongue pushing up against the large vein running along the underside of his cock as he finally came. He could tell you made a valiant effort to swallow it all and take it easily, but even in his blissed-out state he recognized that you weren’t quite going to manage it.

Gently pulling you off of his softening member, he coaxed you up to lay beside him. Droplets of his release spilled over your lips and down your chin, and tears threatened to fall from the gagging you had done at the end. It wasn’t that you were in pain, but rather the reflex it had forced by gagging you so. Your chest heaved up and down to take in air, pulse finally beginning to slow as he held you to his chest and brought you soothingly back to a steady breathing pattern.

“You gonna be alright, baby doll?” Bucky asked, kissing your forehead.

You looked up at him with a tired smile. “Yeah…I’m fine. Just…wow,” you concluded rather ineloquently.

Bucky chuckled by your ear. “You’re tellin’ me.”

“Was it good?”

“Babe, do you really even have to _ask_?” His smile down at you turned into a slight frown. “What about you, though? Ain’t you gonna finish?”

You looked down at your nightgown, damp in places from spit and come, and wrinkled beyond hope until the next washing. Your skin felt gritty, you had to pee, and you could really use a good stretch right about now.

“I think I’m gonna take a shower,” you said by way of answer. You could finish up in there, though you weren’t nearly as aroused as you had been when you had been sort-of riding him. Maybe if the water pressure was _just_ _right_ …

“Don’t suppose that I could join ya, could I?” He said it in a slightly dejected tone and with a tight half-smile that indicated he already knew the answer.

You leaned closer to press a soft, chaste kiss to his cheek, one hand cradling the other cheek as his eyes closed. “Not exactly my rules,” you stated sadly.

He nodded with what wasn’t quite a glum expression, but it was definitely getting there. “I know, we can’t risk it. I just…” he looked away with a tightness around his eyes.

“I know. Me too.”

The three of you knew that what you had, what you were doing, was borderline illegal as it was. If they hadn't been who they were (Steve, the leader of the Avengers, and Bucky, considered a more "senior" member), then you being seventeen and at the age of consent would have been enough. But since they held those positions of authority over you, just the fact that you were in a relationship could arguably be viewed as predatory—and thus illegal—on their parts, even though you had never had straight out sex with either of them.

You wrapped your arms around Bucky briefly, holding him to you for a moment and pressing another kiss, this time to his jaw, before letting him go. “Someday soon,” you whispered to him.

His mouth lifted in a small smile as he watched you roll out of bed and start for the bathroom. “Someday soon,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, very open to receiving feedback on the "legal"ness (...?) and possible lack thereof about the actions in this fic and ways to improve it or make it clearer that no one was violated and that this was all consensual. Please remember that this is a work of fiction.
> 
> UPDATE: if there are any questions, i have put a comment at the bottom of this fic in response to a question of the age of consent. doesn't make it any more legal (if anything it makes the relationship even "more illegal") but it may help clear things up


End file.
